


Untitled

by Sa1989



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21580423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Based on tonight's episode
Relationships: Ben "Lofty" Chiltern/Dominic Copeland
Kudos: 4





	Untitled

Dom walked away from lofty heartbroken. He could not believe that he had been stupid enough to forgive lofty for cheating on him. It was clear now that their marriage was nothing but a piece of paper. Dom made his way back to keller to collect his things then he would be go to the pub to drown his sorrows. Ange spotted her son in the locker room and went to check on him.  
Ange "dom are you alright?"  
Dom "not really, I think lofty and I are over"  
Ange "you're both grieving, so now is not the time to make any big decisions"  
Dom "that's the thing, lofty doesn't think I am grieving, to him it's all about him and Helen. You know what forget it"  
Ange "lofty isn't thinking clearly and I'm sure he loves you"  
Dom "maybe or maybe not but I am done being the only one who is committed to our marriage." With that dom left the locker room


End file.
